


Tending of A Soldier

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Sick Fic, forced bed sharing, its that they had no choice, little bit of banter, not really super forced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam & Bucky recently occupy a suite for their latest mission. Except there's a tiny problem... Buck's under the weather.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Tending of A Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is an over-due fic, and has taken me weeks to complete it. (Ugh, I hope to post new ones without delaying). Also call out to @francehonestly on tumblr for telling me of a minor hiccup. And that hiccup may or may not have been addressed well... but I tried.

The door burst open, then they stepped inside into the room. The two of them looked back at the manager, who had a pleased smile on her face. The hotel, their bosses had chosen, was lavish and expensive. Thankfully, someone given a hand in being generous enough to pay for them.

“So, sirs, this is your suite,” the manager began, keeping her hands behind her back. “There are three rooms, which is this, the living room, the bathroom and the bedroom. There’s a telephone near the nightstand. So if you need room service, you should be able to contact them through it.’

 _Three_ rooms? And this hotel was so damn expensive?

But at least, it wasn’t their salary that paid for it.

The urge to blast a snot almost overpowered him, but he made a mini sneeze through his mouth.

“Is there any way, we can get access to the kitchen?” Bucky asked, somewhat bored.

He felt tir– no, _exhausted,_ ever since he travelled all the way to Boston with Wilson. They were going by car, and it sucked. About seventy-five percent.

If it weren’t for the music, he would have ripped out the f**king steering wheel.

The manager grimaced. “I’m afraid not. But you’re free to check out the swimming pool, the rooftop, massage center and mini bar.”

The bellhops pushed the bell cart, which had their duffle bags hung on the top. Bucky and Wilson were posing as gymnasts, so the small luggage was deemed necessary.

Wilson picked up his bag, and smiled at the manager. “Oh, that’s alright. Barnes and I will just be fine in here. Thanks for the help.”

Bucky took his bag, setting a foot on the flat surface of the bell cart.

“You’re welcome,” the manager replied, sending her dismissal. She left the suite, shutting the door.

He threw his bag into the two-seater silk couch, just as he threw his arms up in the air. His throat ran dry, as his limbs slacked.

“I need water,” he muttered, glaring at the empty spaces that should have a fridge.

“You should have packed it, instead of focusing on _another_ sweatpants,” Wilson countered, from the bathroom. He peeked out with a toothbrush. “Then you wouldn’t be so thirsty.”

“Gee, why didn’t I think of that?” Bucky asked, in a monotone.

Wilson just furrowed his brows, drifting back into the bathroom. Maybe he had a point, maybe he didn’t. One thing for sure was that: getting dehydrated is a damn nightmare. Why the f**k modern medicine wasn’t quick in curing basic common colds? He hated the tight, stuffy noses and difficulty in breathing.

Using the herbal remedies was a little too slow, so it irked him from time to time.

 _Everyone_ were against him on going on a mission, since... he was ‘sick’ from the last one. The mysterious chemical that he had accidently inhaled in Pearson’s lab did some things to him. When he had returned to the house that night, he spent it, by discharging green, icky fluids and having several fits of coughing.

He wasn’t sick. It was just a little annoying nose and throat, that’s all. His reputation as the ‘Winter Soldier’ might have been tainted and gone, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have the slight enhancement in his immune system.

If he goes back in one piece, then he would see who’s sorry.

He might be a little petty, but he didn’t like being underestimated.

Not even by _him._

Plus, Macey, Claude, and Tony were working on a cure for this ‘illness’. They were people with high I.Qs, and they should be able to create one.

Bucky yawned as he shivered in the alarming low temperature of the AC, going to a random room. He opened the door, finding a four-poster bed in the middle with nightstands matching the cedar wood. A bright light shone from the crystal chandelier above. The pillows and blanket were as pristine as ivory, the ink black closet doors remained shut.

When he paced into the room, he immediately climbed up the bed. He sighed, burrowing his head into the pillow and pulled the comforter up.

Maybe he should have switched off the lights, but when he tried moving, he found it difficult with the heaviness and...

No. He should just sleep and ignore it.

What’s one light compared to one train?

Just when his eyelids shut, he burst into a coughing fit. Sitting up, he moved a hand across his chest and tried getting rid of this nuisance.

“Here,” Wilson said, and his eyes flew open to the glass of water. “Drink it up. SLOW.”

Bucky wanted to roll his eyes, but nonetheless, he complied. He took the glass from him, lifting it to his lips. He carefully let the warm fluid slip down his throat and released a deep breath.

Swallowing, he glanced up. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Wilson replied, stiffly.

Usually, in this time of night, their banter wouldn’t cease. Unless, a pillow flew across their faces.

Rolling back into the bed, the lights turned off as Wilson flipped the switch. He didn’t care if he was stuck in this bed with this man. He cared about having a decent sleep.

Why Claude didn’t reserve a suite with more than a room? She could be just as worse as her cousin, Tony. These two better not f**k up with their mad genius ways.

The last time, a Stark paid for them, was for the hot air balloon. And yeah, he loathed remembering the incident.

Another weight sank the mattress. He shifted in his position, pulling the comforter close to him. Someone brushed their back against his and he fought to not shake. Fingers brushed on his own, along the edges of the blanket and tugged some of it away from him.

“This room is so damn cold,” Bucky muttered, taking it back.

“You’re the _Winter_ Soldier!” Wilson countered, his grip tightening. “I thought you barely feel that way.”

“Oh, please. You survived in Antarctica once.”

“ _Once_ , man. Not twice. I almost f**king got frozen, when I tried making snow angels for more than an hour with normal clothes.”

“Why the hell, didn’t you wear appropriate clothing?”

“I was twenty-four! I made dumb-ass mistakes that year!”

“Okay,” Bucky murmured, with a hoarse chuckle. “Still, I’m sure you’re warm.”

Wilson shook his head. “Nah, you’re the warm one. If anything, how about we sleep and be mature adults who can share one blanket?”

“Or I can do this.” Bucky crawled under the covers, snuggling in all its warmth.

His elbow brushed against his sternum, and the other man sighed.

“You’re unbelievable,” Wilson said, sounding flat.

With no warning, Bucky made a little sneeze. It didn’t splatter over Wilson, thankfully.

“Are you okay down there, Barnes?”

“Uh huh,” he mumbled, and squeezed his eyes shut.

He heard Wilson swallow hard. “We can... h-huddle for warmth. If you want.”

To his chagrin, heat rushed to his cheeks. He tried willing it away, but it only got warmer, probably going to his neck, too.

_How does he make me feel this way?_

“Uh, I don’t want to give you germs.”

Wilson scoffed, moving in his position.

“I’ve dealt with shit worse than that. I’ve handled a lot in the war field, getting a flu from you is a leave compared to that.”

“Still, no one wants Captain America to be sick now. Would they?”

Silence surfaced between them, until Wilson murmured, “Guess not. If you want to go up here, I won’t mind.”

“Uh, thanks.” Bucky nodded his head awkwardly, before rolling his eyes at himself.

His eyes slowly fell shut at the levelled breathing of Wilson.

In a fraction of time, it seemed that the world fell away into slumber. The room appeared completely dark, the silent atmosphere and the general… comfort washed over him. If his colds wasn’t going to harass him, he would take any chance, he could.

The thin cold air passed underneath the blanket, flicking past him. He shivered at the temperature, keeping his arm around himself. His teeth chattered a little, as his shivers grew shakier and uncontrollable.

Maybe he should have adjusted the AC’s temperature.

Better than nightmares. Better than the needless prodding, poking, and tor—

Bucky turned his head over, his cheeks brushing against a fluffy cloth. Or pants.

Was it pants? If it was then…

In alarm, he discretely scooted away and crawled up close to the edge of the pillow. But he moved past the blanket, and now, he exposed his head to the cold.

His nose went itchy and he released a cluster of sneeze. Desperate, his hand fell into the nightstand, searching for a tissue. Oh f**k, he must have messed up the bed with his germs. Ugh. This was one of the nights, he wouldn’t get a good damn blissful sleep.

Then something moved with alert, beside him.

“You need meds or something?” Wilson asked, sounding energetic as if he didn’t sleep at all. Or maybe he actually didn’t. “It’s bothering that you can’t sleep.”

“Macey and the Starks are still workin’ on a cure,” Bucky stated, his voice hoarse with exhaustion. “It wouldn’t take long.”

“But you being sick, kinda stress me out, a bit.”

He felt stressed for him?

“Aw, didn’t know you cared, Wilson. How sweet.”

The captain just sighed, probably rolling his eyes in the process.

“Don’t be stubborn. Maybe some normal meds will relieve the sickness.”

“Relieve, not cure.”

“It’s better than being hearing you, spreading those germs in the air!”

“It’s just a little cold.”

“Bruh, the flu murdered more people than you think.”

Ugh. It wouldn’t be too bad.

“Fine.” Bucky huffed, struggling to sit up. “Is there meds available in the kitchen or something?”

“I don’t think so. I’ll call Sharon for some help,” Wilson replied, and he sensed him, getting out of the bed. “I’ll ask her to deliver the stuff you need, and I’ll prepare a wet cloth for you. Just lie your head on the pillows. It helps to sorta soothe your nose.”

Bucky threw his head back into the fluffy stack below the headboard.

The temperature of the AC decreased as Wilson adjusted the temperature. With his quick and light footsteps, he sauntered out of the room. Leaving Bucky in peace and alone in the cold and dark room.

After being awake for what it seemed for an eternity, the door finally opened. He rested on the bed, without making much movements. Aside from a brief sneeze or two, and one prolonged coughing fit.

A tiny light illuminated on his right, when Wilson switched on the lamp.

Bucky didn’t have to open his eyes. So it was somewhat weird, watching Wilson’s eyes pop wide with horror and press a hand on his chest.

Wilson sighed in relief. “Geez, man. I thought you were asleep.”

“Wasn’t” Bucky replied, “couldn’t.”

“Man, the flu did take your power of speech, huh.” Wilson set a small, metallic tray on the nightstand. “Sharon managed to send these meds, this coughing syrup, these pills, which you need to take _now,_ and a good old orange.”

“Orange?” Bucky asked, flatly.

“Yeah, some vitamin C will do your body some good.”

“Okay.” Bucky reached for the fruit, slowly unpeeling it with bare hands.

Separating it into seven pieces, he picked the biggest one. He chewed it, tasting the sweet and bitter flavor. He almost spat it out. But he had to keep going, or else, he would make this flu last longer than it should.

For eight minutes, Bucky ate and swallowed one tiny batch of orange. When the final piece, slid down his throat, he swallowed hard again.

Wilson winced. “That bad?”

“No, it’s fine. Haven’t had one in awhile.”

“Now take the anti-cold pills. It would sooth your system.”

“Got it, Captain.”

With his hand on the square, little package, Bucky opened it. He pulled out the container and pressed two pills out. He dropped it into his tongue, then lifted the glass of normal water to his mouth.

When he finished, he set the glass on the tray.

Since he didn’t need words to know, he raised the little cup and poured the medicine. He drank it, as a bitterness filled his taste buds.

Wilson took the cup from him, and gripped on the handle of the tray.

“When I’m done with the dishes, I’ll get back to the bed,” Wilson informed, sounding calm and… kind. Uh, at least, that was how he sounded. “Save the space for me, will you?”

Bucky nodded, sinking back into the pillows. “Sure can do.”

“And please don’t be an asshole about the blanket. We could make it work for the two of us.”

For some reason, the last four words sent a searing blush again. But Bucky shook it off.

“’Kay, Wilson, I’ll try to be generous. And I guess...” Bucky gulped. “It’s a thank you for... taking care of me.”

_It’s been such a long time, Sam. You have no idea._

“Anytime,” Wilson replied, giving a warm smile amidst the piercing darkness.

When he had been in the army, he had contacted the flu. He almost sent his best friend, a letter, when he thought he had his days numbered. But it had lasted for two weeks, and he had been able to get back in the field, alive and well.

A doctor and nurse, whose names he couldn’t recall, had taken care of him. With dealing his sickness. But they didn’t have the caring and thoughtful quality of care like Sa-Wilson, over here. They were more professional, but not less compassionate.

And he seemed as if he actually... cared about him

And then, he was left alone in again. Until, the door clinked close and another body filled the mattress. With the two of bed occupying it, it almost made the springs squeak. Wilson’s heat warmed his side, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to sleep sideways.

_Why did we have to share one damn bed?_

His presence made it impossible for him to just _not_ be aware. The near-silent breathing, his warmth, and those dark eyes, which could still be wide and open. Staring at him.

Bucky, desperately, hoped that he didn’t notice that he didn’t pass out. Yet.

Slightly turning to the side, he kept his eyes shut.

“Good night, Barnes,” Wilson murmured, sleepiness filling his voice. He even yawned.

His lips twitched into a brief smile, as he hoarsely replied, “Good night, Wilson.”

With the peaceful sensation sweeping over him, Bucky fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @enchanted-lightning-aes on tumblr, if you want to blab or send requests! :P


End file.
